You Promised
by thepandathatrawrs
Summary: Promise is a big word. If you break it, you lose a bit of the person's trust.


She was pacing on the grass underneath the tree. _Their_ tree. The tree that they often cuddled and dozed off. The one that had the best view of the lake.

"For God's sake, Granger, you're going to wear out the grass from all that walking about."

She swung abruptly, and threw her arms at once around the tall figure. He laughed and placed a short kiss on her forehead, hugging her tight.

"You sounded pretty urgent in the library, Cedric." She said looking worried. "What's wrong? Unless it's one of your weird 'I-can't-stand-another-moment-not-seeing-you' moments, but somehow, I don't think that's the problem."

He did not say anything, but flopped onto the soft grass, and motioned her to join him. Huffing in annoyance, she sat down next to him. He brought her into his arms once more, and rested his chin on her head.

"Ok, now you're worrying me." She said, chuckling nervously.

He tilted her head up slightly so that they were eye to eye. She stared steadily back.

"Tomorrow's the Third Task."

She nodded. "Yes."

There was silence for a moment.

"I might die." He said suddenly.

Her eyes widened with surprise from his words. When he refused to make eye contact with her, she spoke.

"You might not."

He let go of her, and leaned against the tree. She put her head on his shoulders, and he put an arm around her casually.

"I don't know why, Granger, but I have a feeling that I might die."

"Don't say that!"

"Granger-"

"It's not funny, Cedric. I don't want to imagine you dying!"

"I'm not meaning to be funny. I'm saying that I have this bad feeling-"

"If this is just another one of your charming ways to make me pay attention to you, then-"

"GRANGER!" He shouted, making her jump slightly. Seeing her frightened dark brown eyes, he calmed down. "I'm not trying to make you pay attention to me! I'm not Potter!"

As soon as this left his mouth, he regretted it. Potter didn't like the attention, he knew that. But _Merlin,_ Granger could get him frustrated sometimes. She looked at him with hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean that." He said gruffly. She stayed silent. "You know that I think Potter's a good kid."

She didn't say anything, but hit him lightly on the chest. He grabbed her hands and kissed it tenderly, causing her to giggle softly.

"But I'm being serious here." He said once again. "I have a feeling, Granger, and it's not a good one."

There was no response from her, and he wondered if she dozed off, until she spoke abruptly.

"Then promise me." She said simply. He blinked. What?

"Promise me that you won't die. You once told me that you kept your promises. So promise me. Promise me that you won't die. Promise me that once the Tournament is over, we won't go dating each other in secret. Promise me that you won't leave me."

He held her shoulders and turned her so that she looked straight into his eyes. She had no traces of a smile, no humor in her eyes. She was being serious.

"Bloody hell, Granger. I can't promise you that. It's not easy." He said, running his long fingers through his hair.

"Bull." He blinked again, for what it felt like the thousandth time. Hermione Granger had just cursed.

"Promise me."

"Granger…"

"Promise me, Diggory!"

"I can't just-"

"Promise me that you'll make it out alive." She said, trembling, looking into his storm-grey eyes.

"Granger, I-"

"Now, Cedric Diggory!"

He sighed. "I promise."

She smiled, satisfied, and leaned in to kiss him, when he stopped her. He smiled slightly from her questioning look.

"Now you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me, that if I DO die- I'm not done yet, Granger." Hermione shut her mouth, and he started speaking again. "If I DO die, then you will have to move on. Don't keep clinging onto me forever."

"But that has no point, since you ARE going to-"

"Granger." He said warningly. She glared at him.

"But-"

"Granger. Promise me." 

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

He tugged her hair slightly. "Maybe. Now promise me."

"I promise." She said grudgingly. "But I don't see the point-"

He stopped her sentence by kissing her. Breaking apart for a few minutes, he grinned lazily at her, which made him look more dashing. "Let's enjoy the sunset now. No more arguing or worrying."

Rolling her eyes, she agreed, and took in the stunning view. She would worry tomorrow.

………………………………………………………………………

The thunder crashed noisily above her head, but she did not cry. If it was going to rain, then so be it. It would cover up her tears anyways.

She could still see it. Harry appearing out of the maze, clutching Cedric's body. The sob's from the crowd, but she was blind and deaf to it all. All she could see was his body. His expression blank, and no passion in the storm-grey eyes that she loved. No more Cedric.

"You broke your promise."

That was the first thing she had said since she had visited his grave. Her cheeks were streaked with dirt and tears, her eyes swollen.

"_Promise is a big word, Granger." He said to her once in the library. "If you break it, you loose the person's trust for you. So I don't break them. Now, are you going to promise me a dance in the Yule Ball or not?"_

She fell onto the ground, and sobbed harder. The skies darkened, and rain drops started to drop, drenching her hair.

"_Promise me, Granger."_

It was practically like his last wish; he wanted her to move on if he did not make it. And Hell, if she had to do it to respect him, to show him that she could keep her promises as well as he could, then she would.

Until then, the tears would keep on flowing.

……………………………………………………………….

**7 YEARS LATER**

A young woman strolled along the graveyards, and halted in front of one. She smiled gently, and placed a single red rose upon it. She kissed her delicate fingertips, and placed it on the cold, white stone.

"I kept my promise, Cedric."

As the five words left her mouth, she felt like a load of luggage was taken off her chest. A breeze blew, blowing the petals off the rose and fluttering it everywhere. As she walked away, she took one more wistful glance at the stone's writing, before vanishing out of sight.

Cedric Diggory (19771995)

Loyal, Just, Brave, Kind, Innocent.

Loved by All.

Life Motto: "I'll keep my promises 'till death."

May You Rest In Peace.


End file.
